Gorillaz Before Fame
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: This is basically describing how life was for 2D, Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle before they made it big.
1. Chapter 1

2-D

Here is Stuart Pot. He was just 10 years old. Cute, tall for his age, skinny, pretty dark hazel colored eyes, and messy brown hair. He got good grades, mostly B's, and always had a large group of friends around. He heard screams and laughter and looked outside his bedroom window. He saw all of his neighborhood friends outside playing kickball. He ran all the way down the stairs to the kitchen to find his mother Rachel.

"Mummy, can I go outside?"

"Yes Stuart, you can. But don't get into too much trou-"

He didn't even hear his mother's warning. He ran upstairs to put on a change of shoes. He was almost at his bedroom door when he ran straight into his father. His father caught him before he could fall.

"Why are yew off ta' yewr room so fast, Stu?" his father questioned with a raised eye brow. "Yew could've seriously 'urt yourself."

"Surry dad," said the young boy, panting. "Mum said I could go outside an' I was in a rush to change mah shews" he said. "Am surry fo' runnin' inta' yew"

"It's okay kiddo," his father chuckled. He ruffled Stu's hair and added "have fun"

He continued to his room and changed his shoes. He ran back down stairs, this time skipping steps. He ran out the door saying see you later to his mom.

He was greeted outside by his friends and the pretty little Mariah King. She was the girl Stuart had a crush on since she moved into the neighborhood 2 years ago. They were good friends, and he respected her more than the rest of the girls who would throw themselves at him and try to impress him more than the next. Mariah was his best friend. He told her everything, except for the fact that he had a large crush on her. He was surprisingly attracted to the shorter girl. How could he not be? She was gorgeous, with eyes that were light indigo, long, dark brown hair, peach colored skin, a friendly, pretty smile, and a tomboyish but girly attitude. She had her hair in two pigtails with a bang, and she had on pink overalls with a white short sleeved shirt on under it. She walked up to him and greeted him with her friendly smile.

"Hi, Stuart," she said blushing.

"Hey, Mariah," he said, returning the smile and also blushing. He loved the fact that she was one of his only friends that called him by his real name and not Stu-Pot. Not that he didn't like the nick name, it's just that he didn't like it when a girl he liked or who liked him called him by a name his guy friends call him. It was obvious that they liked each other a lot. It's just that neither of them had the guts to tell the other. _Today is gonna be the day I make her mine, _he thought. He wasn't going to be a punk any longer. He was going to get her alone and ask her out.

"Hey Stu-Pot! Let's get a new game goin," yelled one of his friends. Stu snapped out of his thoughts and ran in front of the pitcher to receive the ball flying towards him to kick.

Hours have passed and the group decided to play hide-and-go-seek. The sun was setting. Mariah took Stuart to the spot she usually hides at.

"So this is where yew usually 'ide," Stu said. He added "maybe I'll tell everyone else yew're hiding spot an force yew ta' find anotha'" he smirked.

"Okay, and I'LL tell everyone about how you peed on yourself because you knew you were gonna get it for get suspended for two days at school," said Mariah, her usually friendly smile devilish.

"On second thought, never mind," said Stu. Mariah giggled. _Her laugh is so cute… _he thought. _Now's the perfect time _he thought. He turned to Mariah and grabbed her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. He both started to blush uncontrollably.

"Mariah, can I tell yew a secret I 'ave been hiding from yew fo a while now?"

"Yes Stuart. Go on"

"I 've liked yew, I mean, A LOT. An' fo' a while now," he stammered. He could feel his cheeks burning.

"….I-I've liked you a lot fo a while now tew, Stuart," Mariah said nervously but lovingly. _Wow, I don't know why I was so nervous before. The girl likes me back! _He thought. She saw the expression on his face and they both started to laugh.

"Well, I guess we should go out…" Stu said, his cheeks burning again.

"Yeah, we do know," Mariah said. They started into each other's eyes.

"…I-I guess tha' means we shoul' kiss, huh?" Stu said, shocked he would even say that. He added, "Unless yew're too chicken to do it"

"I am NOT a chicken," Mariah said raising her voice. "Pucker up, lover boy!"

They closed their eyes, puckered their lips and moved closer towards each other. Stu bent down lower to kiss his new girlfriend. Their lips pressed softly against each other. They stayed like this for a few seconds, then they finally parted. They opened their eyes. They were both beet red. They were silent for a few seconds, then Stu broke the silence.

"Well, I guess we're officially a couple," he said shyly.

"Yeah," Mariah said. Then she grabbed his hand and they walked off to go find the others.

"Oh no!" yelled Mariah, "My cat Lucky ran up that tree!"

Stuart looked up and saw the black fur ball meowing and shivering. Mariah turned to Stuart. "Please help…"

He saw the desperation and tears in her eyes and couldn't turn her down. He climbed up onto the branch the cat was on. As he grabbed for the cat, the branch cracked and went tumbling down. The boy fell onto his head. The last thing he remembered was hearing Mariah scream a blood-curdling scream as big, hot tears ran down her face. She ran up to him and tried to keep him awake as his eyes rolled in the back of his head while one of his friends ran to Stu's house to get help.

Stu woke up in the hospital bed with bandages wrapped around his head. The first face he saw was his mother and father's. His mother looked worried sick.

"Stuart!" she squealed, "You've been asleep fo 2 days" she stated. Im so glad you're awake."

"Son. I have to break something to ya," Stu's father started, "apparently you fell in a patch of dirt with some bacteria that makes your hair fall out…"

"So, yew mean ta tell me tha' am bald?" Stu said in disbelief.

"Yes," his father answered.

Stu began to cry. "Oh, no. I'm a bald headed weirdo," He then began to get images of his happier self with hair. _How will Mariah see me? Will she still want to be my girlfriend? She will probably laugh at me…_ he thought to himself.

The doctor gave Stu some medicine to promote his hair growth. The side effect? His hair will grow back blue and will sometimes appear purple. That day he was released from the hospital. He was told to take it easy and just stay in bed for the next two weeks. During those two weeks Stu's friends, including Mariah, would come home from school and bring him his homework and whatnot. They would even keep him company when he was lonely. "I will always be by your side Stuart," Mariah said one day, putting her soft hand on Stu's face and kissing him on the lips when no one was around.


	2. Chapter 2

** 2D Meets Murdoc**

Five years have passed, and all Stuart and Mariah's relationship did was grow. Everything was perfect, until one unfortunate day. She knocked on his door while his parents were gone. Stu answered the door with a smile, but it quickly faded when he saw the tear stains on her face.

"You might wanna sit down for this"

He led her into the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"Stuart, luv, I have to tell you something important…"

Seeing the depression in her eyes, Stuart grabbed her hand and kissed her lovingly, "Yes, luv?"

She looked into his pretty, dark hazel eyes and said, "I'm moving… to London…."

"…Wha…? …..Why?" Stu said in disbelief. His heart had been crushed.

"Where do I begin? My dad's got a job out there…. My grandpa lives there….. He bought my mom a house there, too. They've decided that now is the best time to move into it…" Mariah then burst into tears. "I don't know how I'm going to live without you. Not seeing your face, not hearing your voice…" by now she was bawling like a baby.

Stu grabbed the teen and pulled her into a hug. He shed a few tears, but he tried his best to blink them away. "Now, Mariah, calm down. I know that there is nothing we can about this. But what we CAN do is save up money to visit each other," Stu held Mariah until they both stopped crying. He held her away from him and asked "So do we have a deal?"

"Y-yes. I promise…" She kissed Stu on the cheek and got up from the couch.

"How much longer do yew have 'ere in Crawley?" he questioned.

"I'm moving next week…" she replied, tears stinging her eyes.

"Tomorrow I'll find a job and start saving up. I promise"

Keeping his promise, he went and applied for several jobs. Stu got the job for Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium. They requested him to start working as soon as possible. He even earned a few extra bucks singing various songs he wrote. Due to the fact that Rachel and David made him buy all of his needs (they even had to loan him money for that), he was set back on his plan. A year later, he gave up on his plan. It was too much trouble and he figured that Mariah had forgotten all about him since the letters he used to receive from her stopped coming. He decided to move on with his life, too. Paula Cracker was Mariah's best friend, and had provided Stu with comfort when his girlfriend. What brought them together was this day.

One day Stuart saw Paula playing the guitar in the band room after school. He recognized the song and started to sing it. Sparks flew. When the songs was over, Paula and Stu sat there and stared into each other's eyes in silence. Paula broke the silence. "I didn't think anyone I knew would know the song."

"Luv, that has got to be one of my favorite songs. The way yew played it on your guitar gave me goose bumps." Stu said, scooting closer to her.

She blushed and giggled at the compliment. "Thanks. The way you sing captured my heart."

By now, they both were cherry red. Paula spoke again "Stuart, I like you a lot."

"I like yew, too." Stu said, looking at her up and down. He was highly attracted to the curvy tan girl. Her long, silky jet black hair, dark hooded eyes, seductive smile, large breast, and hour glass shaped body. Paula was very sexy, and he couldn't deny it.

She was sensing what was on his mind and said in a sexy manner, "Don't be scared. Speak up, I don't bite," she then got up and sat in his lap and wrapped he arms around his neck, "at least not yet…" she tangled her fingers in his purple messy hair and moved her face closer to his. Lust was in the air for these two. _I __**never **__had this kind of sexual chemistry with Mariah… _Stu thought to himself. _Maybe it's because her body wasn't this curvy and full, or because we grew up together. All I know is, I hope we don't-_ Stu's thoughts were cut off when Paula kissed him on the lips. They were making out for a long time when Paula broke the moment of passion.

"That was just a preview. You can get it all and more on one condition…"

"Wha is et, luv?" Stuart questioned, lust starting to take over him.

"Say I'm yours." Paula said, kissing the blue haired boy again.

"You're my sexy little firecracker," he said, moving in for another kiss and biting her lip.

3 years passed and Stu was the manager of Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium. He was being paid double what he had been paid before, and he moved out his parents' house when he turned 18. He's doing well on his own, except he and Paula started smoking when they got together and he's been doing so ever since. It's his addiction. He was sitting in the shop full of keyboards testing the sound of one he never played before when someone crashed their Vauxhall Astra into the wall Stu was sitting by. The car slammed Stu-Pot in his left eye. It immediately filled all the way up with blood. Stu-Pot fell back. There was shard of glass that got lodged in the car where it had hit Stu. When he fell back is eyeball came out of the socket then fell back on his lifeless head. The person responsible for all of this open the car door and swung his feet out. He stumbled over towards Stu and kneeled down beside him. The unidentified person tried to wake him up.

"Hey, kid! Get up, will ya. I know you're just fucking with me. Eww! Christ, your fucking eyeball is out. No wonder you're not answering me. Hey, are ya dead? *checks for a pulse* I guess not. Aye! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" he slapped poor Stu out of aggravation. It do any good, though. "Sigh, I might as well check 'is pockets. *checks Stu's pockets* Ooh, a wallet! *checks wallet* Lemme see, $100, I could use tha', I.D., I can fuck up his credit, but since I already fucked up his face, I won't be a dick and do so, and ooh, a photo of a girl, must be his girlfriend, she's a cutie. I'd LOVE to take her to Kong for some late night fun hmmhmm. Lemme see, cute face, whoa, I'd absolutely LOVE to motorboat THOSE tits! Hmmhmm. Since I've got his address, maybe I'll swing on ova' to see if she lives there. An' if she does, I'll tell 'er tha' kid ova there is dead and "comfor'" 'er for an hour or two hmm. OH SHIT!" He screamed when the police cornered him and arrested him. The "unidentified" person is no other than Murdoc Niccals, and he was assigned to 10 hours a week to care for Stu, who was in a coma.


	3. Chapter 3

** Murdoc Niccals**

Surprisingly, there was one point in Murdoc's life when he was innocent. Years ago, when Murdoc was three years old, he and his brother Hannibal got into a fight. At the time, Hannibal was 13 years old. He had a fiery temper and often had physical and verbal fights with Murdoc. This was one of the worst physical fights.

On this day, Murdoc was playing outside and it started to rain. He was far away from home. As he walked, it rained harder and harder. The tiny boy was soaking wet and cold. While on his expedition home, he saw a ran over kitten. Seeing it still had some life in it, he picked up the poor kitten and took it home with him. When he arrived home, his father was angered, drunk, and worried. Hannibal was supposed to be watching over Murdoc and instead went to his girlfriend's house.

"If yew snitch I'm goin' ta hurt yew badly," he threatened, barking the word badly. At the site of seeing Murdoc jump, he sneered. He walked out of the house with his little brother to play off his plan. "Yew two better be in here befo' it rains," their father shouted after them. Once out of their father's eyesight, Hannibal said, "Okay, now be a good little brotha' and cover fo' me. If yew fail, I'll beat your ass again, and yew can't tell anyone of tha'" he said. Being the slave Murdoc was, he nodded. They then went their separate ways.

He was expecting to see Hannibal so that they could walk inside together like nothing happened. He didn't. Slowly and reluctantly, he walked into his house. His father was sitting in the chair in front of the door waiting for them.

"Where were you?" his father questioned with a slurred speech.

Murdoc wasn't very good at coming up with lies at first, so he stumbled "I-I s-s-s-s-saw th-this injured kitten an' d-de-decided to p-pick it up and take it with m-me…" he said nervously. He was sweating and shivering.

"Where's Hannibal?" his father questioned again, this time getting up.

Murdoc knew that his father knew he was lying, but he tried to lie anyway. "Y-y-yew see, he ran to get the kitten some help an'-"

His father walked up to him and slapped the boy's face hard. Murdoc dropped the kitten and it yelped. Murdoc instantly fell to the ground and sobbed. He was hurt and the kitten had stopped breathing. His father threwit cold into the cold rain, giving it no chances of survival.

"Now, tell me what _really_ happened and where Hannibal's whereabouts are," his father snapped, grabbing Murdoc by his shirt collar with one hand and holding him a few feet above the ground.

Sobbing, Murdoc tried to stick with his story, "But father, am telling the truth. Hannibal was trying to find the kitten help, he took too long, and so I started home without him…" Murdoc whined. His father wasn't buying it, so he choked Murdoc.

"I'll stop when you tell the truth," he said, squeezing tighter. Murdoc almost passed out when he decided to tell the truth. When Murdoc was done, his drunken dad choked him a little bit more. When his was done choking him, he beat Murdoc. When he finished, Hannibal came in. Having seen the kitten dead outside his front door, Murdoc on the floor crying, and his father looking a bit calm, he tried to come up with a lie his younger brother would say.

"Hey…. Uhhhh, see what happened was, I went searching for help for the little kitten and-" his father puched him in the face in the middle of his explanation.

"I know what really happened!" their father snapped, now angrier than ever. "YOU WENT OVER TO THA' SLUT'S HOUSE. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE TO I TOLD YOUR HARD HEADED ASS TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!?" his father screamed.

Hannibal glared at Murdoc and knew their father broke him down. He just continued the argument, "SHE IS **NOT** A SLUT! JUST BECAUSE SHE ISN'T A VIRGIN ANYMORE MEANS NOTHING!"

"THAT WHORE LET'S ANY BOY DUMB ENOUGH TO FALL FOR HER PRETTY EYES AND SHORT SKIRTS INSIDE OF HER _FILTHY _BODY ANYDAY! SHE'S WITH YEW NOW, BUT NEXT WEEK SHE'LL BE WITH X, Y, AND OR Z!" his father spewed, and Hannibal shut up. He just walked over to his father and punched him. They began to fight. Murdoc screamed when they fell on the floor fighting.

In the end, Hannibal had multiple scratches, scars, and bruises on his body, and a bad black eye. Their father locked both Hannibal and Murdoc in a dark room. Hannibal walked over to Murdoc, who was in the corner curled up in a ball sobbing uncontrollably, picked him up by his neck, and punched his nose very hard. It broke. Murdoc was screaming now. Blood gushed out of his nose and onto his shirt. His face hurt. Murdoc couldn't breathe and was starting to choke on his own blood. Hannibal glared at him and didn't feel guilty.

"Rule 1.) Never let Father break you down like that. No matter what. Rule 2.) Never, ever, _ever _cry. Rule 3.) Bully ones smaller than you, and pick on the ones bigger than you. Always beat those dumber and more helpless than you, too. Rule 3.) Even if you need them, make other feel like you don't need them. Rule 5.) Don't be a punk. Rule 6.) The most important one, _never _feel guilty for anything you do that's bad." He said.

Hannibal stood there and watched Murdoc turn blue from lack of air. He finally let Murdoc go. Hovering over Murdoc, he said "I'll teach you these rules when we get out of here. I want you to live by these, as if these are **laws**," he looked down at the boy spitting up blood and gasping for air and added, "How pathetic.

Years after that day passed, and Hannibal broke Murdoc's nose again. Murdoc had to perform at the local pub to win his father money for drinks. His last time doing so was dressing up as Pinocchio and singing "I've Got No Strings". By the age of 15, Murdoc had his nose broke twice and had a drinking and smoking addiction. He was arrested many times for it. He also started his sex addition in high school when a teacher came onto him. By the age of 31, being the asshole he is, he got his nose broke 7 more times. The bridge of his nose was permanently swollen.

A year after Stuart was in a coma, Murdoc decided to take him out for a spin in his car. He was addicted to speeding, and often got tickets for doing so. A couple of girls wanted to watch him do donuts at high speeds, and not being able to leave Stuart's side due to his community service, took the young man with him. While in the middle of completing his 11th donut, one of the women called his name and flashed her breast at him. Completely hypnotized, he crashed the car and Stuart went crashing through the windshield and hit his head on sharp rocks, fracturing his other eye. This somehow, woke him out of his coma.

His plan was to start a new band after all of the others he'd started went wrong. This time though, he was guaranteed success; he sold is soul to the Devil in exchange for fame, fortune, and a successful band. He'd heard of Stuart's beautiful singing voice, and made him the lead singer for _Gorilla_. Stuart (who was nick named 2D by Murdoc in a failed attempt to insult him) stayed in his apartment with Paula instead of moving to Kong Studios with Murdoc because she wasn't comfortable being in the same house with him.

"Okay, I've got my singer, the bass player shall be me 'cause I'm just badass like that and I'm the bass's master, now all we need is a guitar player and a drummer. Hmmm, I've heard about this hip hop king in Brooklyn, New York. Hmmhmm, I'll just check him out. Oi, where's the nearest plane to America hm?" He looked online and booked the next flight to America. "Satan, you're really helping me out here" he said. "Next Saturday I'll see the Hip Hop King Russel Hobbs!"


	4. Chapter 4

** Russel Hobbs**

Russel was always a respectful, well-spoken, and considerate child. Growing up, he was very intelligent and had a love for music. He came up around hip-hop's birth. When he was born, his family was haunted by a demon. That demon was the spirit of a man who, long ago, wasn't in good terms with his great-grandfather. Russel's great-grandfather killed the man, known as Kane. He was described as the personification of the Devil himself. He was, indeed, haunted by the Devil, because he sold his soul to the Devil. Instead of just taking his soul, Satan put a demon in his body and a curse. The curse is, whoever killed him, the first boy born into the family after that will be possessed by demons and spirits his whole life. After his grandfather and grandmother had his mom, she met his dad, and they had Russel, whose fate had already been determined.

Because he was so intelligent, he attended The Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters. He was very nice, but if you got on his bad side you were in trouble. He got in a couple if fights with the kids teasing him about his weight. As he got older, the teasing got worse, until one day he snapped. He was in the 5th grade. The demon took over his body. When the demon took over, his eyes glowed an eerie white. He attacked 9 children who kept on calling him fat. They were scratched up and bruised really bad. Because of that, he was expelled. His whole family was disappointed in him. He longed to be in school like a normal boy. He then suffered anxiety attacks, and the demon within him constantly came out. His family had to lock him in the basement of their house and have a pastor come to exorcise the demon from his body. All this excitement was too much for his young body, and the events sent him in a coma for four years.

Four years after he was sent in the coma, he awoke. He was 15, so he was a freshman in high school. Since he was forbidden to attend the Xavier School, he instead attended Westbrook High, a school known to have taught the biggest hip-hop stars at that time. It was there he met Delawrence, whom his friends called Del. Delawrence was tall, light skinned, toned, and had a high degree of street smarts. He was the aspiring rapper of Russel's friends. Then there was Antoine, who was dubbed "The Instrumental King". There was Tony, "The Beat Box", and he was the one to show Russel how to create beats. Then, they had a hype man, Charles. The five started a group called Fresh Boyz. Antoine's father bought them a recording studio a year later, and there they recorded several songs.

Del and Russel were always the closer ones of the five. They were best friends, or even brothers. They told each other everything. Del was well aware of the fact that Russel was bi curious. He didn't criticize him about it either. He did what any best friend would do and kept it a secret. He always wondered if Russel were truly gay, though. He would soon get the chance to ask.

"Sooooo…." Del said to Russel one day. Russel looked at Del with an eyebrow raised. "'Sooooo….' What?" Russel questioned. He had a funny feeling about where this conversation was headed.

"I was wonderin', are you gay or not…? Del said out flat. "You my bro, and you can tell me anything," he said.

"Well….." Russel started. He knew he could trust Del, but he honestly didn't know whether or not he was gay. "I don't even know, man. I'm confused." Russel admitted, putting a hand on his forehead.

"I know a way we could figure that out…" Del said blushing a little. Russel didn't catch on until Del's lips came crashing down onto his. _Oh, n_ow _I get it... _Russel thought. _Del must be gay! He's trying to_ _see if I have feeling for him, or guys period at least…_ Russel's thoughts were interrupted when Del's lips separated from his. "Well..?" he questioned.

"Naww, you still my bro, man." Russel said with a smile. "And I'm positive I'm straight."

"Yeah, let's just agree to **never **speak of that again!" Del said with a laugh. "'Cause truth be told, that wasn't so pleasant on my side either."

"Whatever man, I'm just glad I got a bro as cool as you." Russel said and they dapped.

"Aye, you ready fo' our **first** show later on?" Del asked.

"Hell yeah, man." Russel chuckled.

"We gone rock the house!" Del shouted. Little did he know that their first show was going to be his last?

Later on that night, after the show, Del, Russel, Tony, Charles, and Antoine threw a party in celebration of their first gig being a success at another friend's house. At the party, they got in a little scuffle with a gang rivaling Antoine and Charles' gang. After the heated argument, they hopped in their van and proceeded to going to Tony's house to hang out, Antoine being in the front seat. They never got there.

The rival gang, named the Royals, were not done with them yet. As they were making their way down the streets of Brooklyn, the Royals rolled up beside them and shot at them.

"OH SHIT!" Antoine shouted. "EVERYONE ROLL THE WINDOWS UP!" They did as they were told. They held on as he stepped on the gas.

"Oh, no! We're gonna be on the 5 o' clock news, 'Innocent teens shot in the middle of gang violence. They were 17 yr. old Russel Hobbs, 16 yr. old Tony Stepp-EEEP!" Tony was be his usual dramatic self when another car rolled up on his side and shot his window out. He was pelted with shards of glass, but he survived the violent wave of broken glass.

"SHIT! GET DOWN!" Antoine ordered, and again everybody did as he said. "Since I might die tonight, Imma be honest wit' y'all..." he started, "I ain't as innocent as you think…" he said.

"What? So you mean to say…"Russel said in disbelief.

"Yeah Del, me _and _Antoine are in a gang that rival the Royals, who are the assholes shootin' at us," Charles said. "You know, Del, Imma bust yo' ass out. You're the target of that other car shootin' at us." He said blunty. Russel shifted uneasilyin his spot next to Del.

Russel looked at Del in disbelief. "Del, man, you said you wasn't about that life! How could you lie to me?! You know you coulda kept it 100% wit me… I'm yo' bro…" Russel wasn't necessarily angry at the fact Del was in a gang, but because he didn't tell him and they were brothers.

"I know, and I'm not." Del started. "I told them that I didn't want to be in the gang no more, but because I know of some drug dealin' shit they in, they don't trust me to keep my mouth shut, so they tryna kill me…" he said.

Just then, Antoine and Charles pulled out their guns and started shooting at the Royals. Antoine's gun ran out of bullets, and when he retreated to get some more, he was shot in the head by one of the Royals. Charles yelped and retreated to see if Antoine was dead. He was. Angry, He grabbed Antoine's gun and before he hung out the window to shoot at the Royals again, he told Tony to take the wheel. Russel and Del was left in the backseat. Russel prayed, _Lord,please let me live…_ As he prayed, the gang members sent out to kill Del stopped shooting. They then switched to the other side of the van and shot at Charles. _Those bastards are working together! _Del thought. Half of the members shot at the Royals, and the other half shot at Charles. They became successful. Charles was shot in the chest, and the Royals were gunned down as well. Russel stared at his two dead friends, tears welling up in his eyes. He loved them like family. As Russel sat there almost in tears, Tony got shot, and fell between Russel and Del. Del Nudged Russel, "Take the wheel." He said said. Russel climbed to the front seat. The gang out to get Del surrendered. "It's over…" he said, glancing at his dead friends and Russel. They had relaxed too soon, and stopped the car. Someone walked up to Russel's side and shot at Del. In one swift movement, Del jumped in front of the barrel and took the shot to the head and shot that person and the same time. Russel couldn't handle it any longer. He burst into tears. All of his friends were dead, and his best friend, his_brother_, died in his arms. He ran home and called the police. After questioning him and coming to the conclusion that Russel wasn't in a gang as well, the police set him free. The case was never solved. Somehow, all of his friends' spirits possessed Russel, giving him their musical talents. The only downside to that's was the fact that Russel's eyes glowed an ominous white. They stayed in Russel.s body.

After the shootings and two years of therapy, Russel got a job at Big Rick Black's Music Shack. One day, while he was sitting at the counter listening to a new album that had just come out, a taller, skinny man had walked into the store to "look at some albums". Russel didn't pay him any mind. Then, out of the blue, the man jumped on him. Russel fought back, but was knocked out.

Russel awoke in Kong Studios. It was there he met Stuart Pot (now 2D) and his girlfriend Paula Cracker. When he first met her, he didn't care for her. He felt that she was dirty and grimy and only wanted money. 2D, however, was his friend. He liked how nice and sincere he was, and despite how he may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, he was practically a musical genius. He also (somehow) forgave Murdoc for kidnapping him and taking him to a whole other country just to make a band. Even though he and Murdoc go back and forth with bickering, they still got along sometimes.

Murdoc: Alas, I have me band! Gorilla shall be the best band in the world! Anyway, that damned Paula keeps looking at me seductively. Oh, she plays the guitar so well, she has to be the best guitarist I've heard. I don't know what she's doing with a dullard like 2D. Maybe when he's gone I'll sweep her off her feet, hmm. Yes, yes, I will.

#$%^&*

**Writer's note: I'm thinking about doing stories for Phase 2 and Phase 3. Leave a review if you think I should. Also, I've decided this should spill into when they became Gorillaz and how it was when they first began to blow up. Thanks for reading! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

The Rise & Fall: Paula Cracker's Short-Lived Fame

First Impressions

_**Russel's POV**_

The first time I met that slut, I didn't like her. She seemed like the sleazy, whore-ish type of girl. I don't know what 'D sees in her. That girl was two-faced. When 'D is around, she's all smiling and sweet. But the moment when he gets up to go to the bathroom, she's glaring at me, and calling me fat. And, knowing Murdoc, I think Paula and Murdoc are a little too close. Imma keep my eye out on them.

_**Murdoc's POV**_

Yeah, Paula. She great! The best guitarist I've heard. Of course, her skills don't outmatch mine, but they are pretty close. She's a heck of a girl. I actually don't know what she sees in Faceache… She's too classy for him. I find it funny hlw everyonelikes her except for Russel. The lardass. But anyway, yeah, when I'm out of the room and Faceache goes away, when we get back there's tension between the two. Hm, oh well.

_**2D's POV**_

Paula, *sigh* she's amazing. Sometimes I think to myself "Where has she been all my life"! She's sexy, sweet, and plays the guitar well. I think she gets along with Murdoc and Russel great! Russel seems to think that I should get my head outta the clouds. Sometimes I wonder if he's jealous. I doubt it, cause he doesn't seem like the type to do that, really. I don't know what he's so skeptical about. Yeah, heer and Murdoc are close, but Murdoc an get any bird he wants. Why would he want mine?

**The Day They Were Caught**

It started off like any other day in Kong Studios. Except today they had what might be their big break with the band. They entered a local talent show and they were going to perform the song they recorded live. They were all smiles, even Murdoc. The first place was $5,000. Even if they didn't get a record deal, the money was enough for Murdoc.

_3 hours later:_

"WOOOOOOO!" Paula screamed as they walked into the mega-sized mansion. "We won first place!"

"Yeah, I think we did pretty well. Didn't we, Russ?"

"Yeah, 'D, we did good," Russel said. He was about to say something when Paula cut him off.

"Well, everyone except you two."

Poor 2D couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean?"

That comment made Russel not like Paula even more. His sunny position was quickly replaced by an angry face. Being possessed didn't help much, either, since Del thought Russel did very good.

"Yeah, what DO you mean?" Russel said. He was grinding his teeth.

"Well, Russel, you were off beat every now and then, and 2D, Baby, your voice cracked a bit." She said.

"That's how it's _supposed _to be!" 2D shouted.

"Now, now, no need to get your panties in a bunch, Faceache," Murdoc interjected, "Maybe you two should go and practice and me and Paula here go and celebrate." He suggested.

Russel didn't like the way he sounded, and the fact that they were going to be left alone together. "Fine," he spat out bitterly. "Just don't do anything you wouldn't do in front of me and 2D."

_While practicing_

"I can't believe she just dissed us like that!" Russel vented. "Her guitar playin' ain't as cracked up as you and Muds make it seem."

"Well, maybe you were okay, but she was right. My voice did crack-" 2D was cut off by Russel's snapping.

"'D, man, don't you _**ever**_ agree with them, you hear me?! You voice was fine. Like it always is. I think they got somethin' goin' on…" Russel said.

"Why, that's just silly! Why would they do such-" 2D was once again cut off by Russel.

"Man, GET YOUR FUCKIN' HEAD OUT THE CLOUDS! DON'T YOU REALIZE-" this time, though, Russel was cut off by 2D.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! PAULA IS PROBABLY THE ONLY WOMAN I'LL EVER GET BECAUSE SHE WAS ABLE TO LOOK PAST MY EYES!"

Saying this was enough to shut Russel up, but he was still angry. He looked at 2D, who was on the verge of crying. Not from sadness. But from anger and self-pity. He was angry at himself because he knew, deep down, Russel might be right.

"'D, please, just for once look past her mask and look at her true self," he asked. "Excuse me, I gotta go to the bathroom."

He walked into the hall and heard some noises. He stopped, and tried to make out the noises and where they were coming from. _Moans_ he thought. He knew they weren't coming from the zombies. As he made his way slowly down the hall, he grew angrier and angrier. Farther down the hall, he was able to make out what the voices were saying. _Mmmm. Yes. Please. More. Oh god. Ooo. _As he proceeded down the hall, he was able to make out the voices and where they were coming were coming from. _The bathroom. That filthy whore. _He thought. He snuck into the bathroom unheard and stepped to the stall. Stall 3. He kicked the stall door down, and discovered Paula and Murdoc having sex. She was on top of him backwards cowgirl style.

"EEEEEK!" she screamed as she cover herself up.

"Get your clothes on, you whore," Russel snapped. He pulled her off of Murdoc. He glared at Murdoc. "And you…" Russel grabbed Murdoc by his necklace. "PUT YOUR FUCKIN' CLOTHES ON, MAN!" Russel threw Murdoc and he scrambled for his clothes. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU DO THIS TO YOUR _**FRIEND**_! SOMEONE YOU _**NEED?!**_" Russel snapped. Murdoc barely get his jeans on when he was picked up by Russel and he punched him in the nose with all of his might. Paula squealed. Russel turned towards her and stepped closer. She cringed.

"Please, don't tell 2D…" Paula begged. She looked so pathetic and like _she_ was the victim.

"How could you do that to him?" was all Russel could say. He shook his head at the half naked slut standing in front of him.

He walked into the living room and called 2D in to break the news to him. 2D was startled at the anger in Russel's voice. He came running. "Is everything okay?"

"No, 'D, it isn't." Russel said. The anger turned into sadness. "'D, I gotta tell you somethin'…"

2D caught the sadness in Russel's voice, and he replied, "Well? Shoot."

"'D, man, I caught Murdoc fuckin' ya girlfriend."

"W-what? No… no…" 2D stuttered. He couldn't believe it. "Ha, please tell me you're jokin'…"

"Naww man, you should know that I'm not like that. I'd never make a joke out of something like this," he replied. He put a hand on 2D's back as Paula burst into the room.

"DON'T BELIEVE HIM! HE'S JEALOUSE OF OUR RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE HE LONELY!" she shouted.

"'D, don't tell me you going to believe her. Look at her, she's half dressed, her hair is fucked up, and she's sweaty. You know she's guilty cause I coulda said your favorite pet cat died."

"But Russ…" 2D started, "I don't have a pet cat. Or any pet, for that matter."

Murdoc burst into laughter at the drama going on in the living room. He came from around the corner wearing nothing but a red thong. "Wow, no wonder she left you for me," he said as she pulled a fag out of the cart and lit it. He put in in his mouth and drew a breath.

"See man, _now_ do you believe me?" Russel said.

"NO! They walked in on me changing and Murdoc came onto me!" Paula lied.

2D was sick of her lying and said, "I'm not deaf nor dumb, you crazy bitch," he said coldly. "I should've known…. But I ignored my gut feelings. But, it's okay. Because you're out of the group.

"HA HA!" Paula laughed, "You can't kick me out, Murdoc has to do that."

"You know, I'm just about tired of hearing you crazy mouth. If you would've kept your legs closed, you would still be in. BUT since you didn't, _bye bye!" _Murdoc waved.

Murdoc was upset and angry that he lost a guitarist he could've paid in sex, but little did he know that fate was actually on his side, and his next guitarist would make them skyrocket to fame.

! #$%%

_**Note: Seeing how you guys have been reading my story, I decided to write another chapter today. Don't forget to leave a review. Ciao~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Unexpected Arrival**

"I've placed an ad out in the newspaper for a guitarist since the last one got kicked out," Murdoc announced to Russel and 2D. The incident happened two weeks ago, and 2D is still a little angered by it, but not as much as he was. Murdoc, on the other hand, bounced right back from him injury and being snapped on like it was nothing. "I would've put it out sooner, but THIS idiot is still a little hurt from finding out his ex is a slut."

"FUCK YOU, YOU DICK!" 2D snapped. Murdoc's comment resulted in him jumping on Murdoc and them getting into a fist fight. Russel had to pull them off.

"Stop acting like two year olds," Russel said.

The next day they received a big Fed-Ex crate at the door. The mailman rang the doorbell franticly so he could get a signature and leave the creepy, zombie infested hill soon.

"GET THAT FUCKING DOOR, FACEACHE!" Murdoc shouted at 2D.

"MAYBE WHEN YOU SAY PLEASE, PRICK!" 2D shouted back in defense. Everything went silent. Russel stood in the kitchen, amazed at what he just heard. What did 2D just-

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Murdoc voiced Russel's thoughts, anger clearly rising in his voice.

"I-I-I didn't mean it! I'm sor-" 2D's lying was cut off by Murdoc grabbing his neck and choking him. Russel came running to break them up.

"Aye y'all know someone's at the door, right?" he said, walking to answer. When he opened it, no one was there. All he saw was the crate. He peered beyond to look left and right, but no one was in sight. He lugged the crate inside to show Murdoc and 2D.

"What do you think it is?" 2D asked.

"I don't know. Yo Muds, you order another French prostitute through mail?" Russel questioned.

"No. Unless I got THAT drunk last night…" Murdoc said.

"Well, I don't fink it'd be anything for me." 2D said.

"And I doubt there'd be anything for me." Russel said.

Everything got quiet. Murdoc broke the silence. "Sooo, are we gonna open it, or are we gonna stand here and play Jeopardy?"

Russel opened the crate. They were all startled when a small, Japanese girl jumped out of it.

"Noodle!"

"Awwww, look at you," Russel cooed. He loved children.

"'Ello! My name's Stuart, but you can call me 2D if you'd like." 2D said. "You are?"

The little girl looked at the man in confusion. She spoke some gibberish. "Noodle."

"What the bloody Hell kind of name is that?" Murdoc asked. "And what kind of language do you speak?"

"Aww! Imma call you 'Baby Girl. You are so precious!" Russel gushed. He picked up the little girl and snuggled her.

"Can we keep her Murdoc?" 2D practically begged.

"NO! We don't need a li'l snot nosed kid around." Murdoc hissed.

Russel got mad hearing that comment and put the small child down to snap. "She ain't no "Li'l snot nosed kid'. I think she's special. And just admit it Mrudoc; the reason why you hate kids is because they _**hate **_you!"

"They do _**not**_ hate me!" Murdoc retorted.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Russel shot back.

"Fine! I will!" Murdoc hissed. He walked up to the girl, who was hiding behing Russel. "C'mon little girly. I don't bite."

He grabbed the girl's hand. She screamed, and when she was close enough, she kicked him in a sensitive place.

"Dammit you little…" Murdoc said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah Muds. Children just _love_ you." Russel taunted. He looked over at the girl who took refuge behind 2D.

"Don't be scared luv," 2D tried to get the girl comfortable. He kneeled down and gently took her hand in his. "What's your name? I don't think anyone would name a girl like you 'Noodle'." She looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

"How old are you?" Russel asked. She held up eight fingers. "Do you know how to play guitar, by chance?"

Upon hearing the word "guitar", the girl reached in the crate and pulled out a Fender Telecaster and played a solo the boys would never in their life forget. She concluded the impressive solo with a 20-feet high karate kick. She landed on her feet with grace and took a bow. "Noodle"

"Can we PLEASE keep her?" 2D whined.

"Of course! I'd be an arsehole and an idiot to throw her out with guitar skills like that. She's almost as good as me…" Murdoc said. He never complimented _anyone._ Little did he know that this little girl (whom they'd start calling _Noodle_) and her awesome guitar playing would plunge them into fame.

! #$%

**Sorry I haven't updated the story in a while! When I first typed this, my internet was fucked up and it didn't save, then I ended up turning my laptop completely off, which resulted in me losing the finished chapter. I'M DONE!**


End file.
